


The Humorous Adventures of Kate Trevelyan

by GingerAnn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Humor, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles, ficlets and one-shots featuring Kate Trevelyan and the rest of the gang from Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Just a collection of stories featuring my Inquisitor (one of them, at least) Katherine "Kate" Trevelyan. 

Kate is a rogue archer. 

She is in super love with Cullen.

Dorian is her bestest friend in all of Thedas.


	2. Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate chats with Dorian after spending the night with Cullen.

Kate left Cullen's tower with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face.

"You're positively glowing," Dorian said as she approached him in the library. He was sitting in his usual chair reading a book.

"Yeah, I know," Kate said holding up her hand.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," he said with a chuckle.

"I know nothing of the sort," Kate said grinning at her friend.

"Don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you."

"Fine. I'm glowing," she said rolling her eyes.

"Positively glowing."


	3. It Was a Fuck-Ton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian finds Kate hiding out in Cullen's office.

Kate was sitting on the floor beside Cullen's desk going over reports.

"I could find you a chair," Cullen said.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"But..." Cullen began but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter!" He called.

Dorian walked into the room.

"I had a feeling I would find you here," he said when he spotted Kate.

"Who's looking for me?" Kate asked.

"Well, Sister Nightingale asked after you. Something about a report," Dorian began. He leaned back against the edge of Cullen's desk beside Kate. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her.

"I'm working on it. In your opinion, how many Venatori did we deal with last time? A lot or a shit-ton?" Kate asked grinning up at Dorian.

He stroked his chin for a few seconds before answering.

"I would say fuck-ton," he said with a serious nod.

"Okay. Anything else?" Kate asked going back to her report.

"Check your clothing before putting anything on. I spotted Sera with the itching powder again," Dorian said.

"No worries. Her and The Iron Bull are having a prank war. The rest of us are safe for the time being," Kate said with a wave of her hand.

"So, the rest of us are safe?" Dorian asked.

"For a day or so," Kate replied.

"Don't we leave for the Hissing Wastes tomorrow?" Dorian asked.

"You and I do. With Varric and Cassandra," Kate said.

"Wait. You're leaving Iron Bull and Sera here while they're in the middle of a prank war?" Cullen asked.

"Yes, have fun with that," Kate said.

Cullen groaned and let his head drop onto the desk.

"I think you broke our dear commander," Dorian said with a laugh.

"It'll be okay, Cullen. They shouldn't cause too much damage," Kate said rising to her knees so she could look at Cullen.

He just groaned in reply.

"Are you angry?" She asked.

"No. Just worried that you'll come back to a pile of rubble," Cullen said raising his head.

"If we do, we know who to blame," Dorian said nodding his head towards Kate. Cullen grinned at that.

Kate looked up at Dorian.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Varric wanted me to inform you that there will be a card game beginning in an hour," Dorian said.

"Tell him I'll join when I finish with these reports," Kate said.

"Wonderful. And you Commander?" Dorian asked grinning at Cullen.

"I'll join later. If I can," Cullen replied.

"Wear layers. Lots of layers. I don't think Kate enjoys sharing the view," Dorian said with a wink.


	4. Bodily Harm

Cullen was sitting at his desk talking to Varric.

"Kate will probably want to tell you this herself when she returns. But I thought you would want to know as soon as I got word," Cullen said.

"Thanks, Curly," Varric said. "And when her Inquisitiorness tells me, I'll act surprised."

"Please do," Cullen said.

"Hey, you!" Sera said barging into the room. She was pointing at Cullen. "There's something I've been meaning to say, right."

"Hello, Sera. Did you need something," Cullen asked.

"Yeah, so, you and Kate. You've been getting real friendly and stuff. And I wanted you to know that if you hurt her, I'll fill you full of arrows. Got it?" Sera said.

"I have no intentions of hurting Kate," Cullen said.

"You better not," Sera said before turning around and leaving.

"You don't seem very concerned about Buttercup threatening you," Varric said.

"Well, like I told her, I have no intention of hurting Kate. Plus, Dorian and Iron Bull already threatened me. I'm patiently waiting for the rest of Kate's friends to threaten me bodily harm if I hurt her," Cullen said.

"Well, add me to the list of those who threatened," Varric said.

"Of course," Cullen said with a smile.


	5. Staring From Afar

"Have I entered an alternate reality or did you just crack a smile for me?" Varric asked.

"I'm sorry. What did you say, Varric?" Cullen asked glancing towards the dwarf.

Varric looked to where the other man was staring. He wasn't surprised to see the Herald there. She was practicing with Sera. Both women were talking and laughing as they shot arrow after arrow into targets.

"Staring from afar isn't really the way to go to get a woman's attentions," Varric said.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Cullen said.

"Oh, please, Curly. You're obviously interested in her. And I know she's interested in you. So, go talk to her."

"This is not the appropriate time for such things," Cullen said.

"Don't wait too long. That never ends well," Varric said before walking away.


	6. Gossip and Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Kate and Dorian met with his father.

"So, what are these rumors that Mother Giselle has been hearing?" Varric asked.

A group of them were having drinks and playing Wicked Grace.

"I don't know," Kate replied with a shrug.

"Sometimes I think you only tell me these things to piss me off," Varric said.

"Never!" Kate said with a grin.

"Has anyone heard any rumors?" Dorian asked.

"I heard that the Iron Bull got Kate drunk," Josephine said.

"That's true. I slept it off in Sera's room. Got really confused and went up the stairs instead of out the door," Kate said.

"But there's no rumors about us goin' around? No fair," Sera said.

"But we killed a dragon, we had to get drunk," Bull said.

"Oh yes, it's a law," Kate said nodding.

"I heard you threatened to castrate a Tevinter Magister," Cassandra said moving the cards around in her hands.

"Slightly true," Kate said. "I threatened to shoot him in the foot and work my way up until he passed out from the pain. Then I would castrate him."

"Ouch," Bull said.

"I didn't say it to his face," Kate said. "I just said that's what I would do if I ever saw his face again."

"Who was this? I would like to know who my soldiers are going to have to defend Skyhold against," Cullen said.

Kate lifted her eyes slightly to look at Dorian. He was taking a drink of wine.

"My father," he said setting his goblet down.

"Do we even want to know why Kate is going to mutilate your father?" Cassandra asked.

"When I wasn't the son he wanted, he offered to change me. Using blood magic," Dorian said.

Everyone got silent.

Sera was the one who spoke up first.

"Well, that's just shite, innit? Your dad is a piece of shite for thinking you're not fine just the way you are, right?" She said.

"That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Sera," Dorian said placing a hand on his chest.

"Well, right. Don't let it go to your head or nothing," Sera said her cheeks going a little pink.


	7. Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came across this ( http://emegustart.tumblr.com/post/106297299902 ) lovely piece of art on Pinterest one day. A couple days later my writing prompt for the day was "reading" and this picture wouldn't leave my head. So, I wrote a little thing based on it featuring Kate.

"Varric, have you seen the Inquisitor?" Cullen asked.

"She said she was going to go do some reading," Varric replied.

"Thank you," Cullen said before heading up to the library.

He found Dorian and Kate together. Kate was sitting on the window sill, one leg pulled up against her chest, the other stretched out across Dorian's lap, book in her hands. He was sitting in his usual chair, one hand holding a book, the other resting on Kate's knee.

Cullen leaned against one of the bookcases.

"Are you two comfortable?" He asked with a smile.

"I could use a chair," Kate replied not looking up from her book.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
